


Meteor Shower

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Observation. Finn and Rae's unexpected first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

Finn’s not used to romance. 

He’s a seventeen year old, attractive boy with a killer smile and a brooding attitude that brought girls in by the handful. It was easy to pick through them, take one out to the bowling alley or the pub or a movie once or twice before things ended in the back seat of his dad’s car. Girls didn’t last long (not that he was a womanizer, but teenage emotions are shallow and fickle) so there wasn’t any need to stress himself with planning more. 

So it scares him when he starts planning more for Rae. 

It was pretty much instant and it started way before their first day. First it’s Spaceman and the Knebworth Mix and a love letter he’s still writing. Then it’s his fingertips spelling out bored or yawn on her thigh and acting like an eager puppy (or a kicked one, depending on her mood) whenever she’s near. Before he knows it, his heart is waking him up in the middle of the night crooning love songs about her hair and her wit and then he finds himself sprawled in the back yard, wondering if she would want to go stargazing and worrying about why the hell he cares. 

She does want to go stargazing and it’s perfect time on his part (it took him 3 weeks to ask her) because there’s a meteor shower that night and while he’s not all about romance, he gives himself a nice little pat on the back. He packs sleeping bags to lie on and thinks about bring a bottle of vodka but decides against it. There was no pressure on tonight because he had decided long ago that they didn’t have to rush because she was a forever sort of girl (he realizes this one night in the shower and he has to sit down to keep from toppling over because he’s seventeen and he didn’t expect his catting around years to end so soon). 

It’s a spectacular show and he gives himself another pat of congratulations because driving so far out that they were basically lost was a perfect idea. No lights, no cars, no Chop to pop up and interrupt. He takes a chance on impressing her with his knowledge of this particular meteor shower (“It’s cause we’re passing through orbit of a comet called Swift Tuttle.”) and he blushes when she asks him how he knows that.

“I read it in the newspaper.” But the truth is he used to read everything he could get his hands on about stars because he wanted to be an astronomer (this came after the crushing news that he couldn’t be an elephant). 

“The newspaper?” She props up on an elbow, hair falling over her shoulder and he doesn’t mean to look at her boobs, he just does. “My eyes are up here.” 

“And mine are down here,” he laughs. He doesn’t have the decency to even pretend to be ashamed that he spends most of his time checking her out. 

“Finnley!” 

He kisses her square on the mouth. “Rae!” 

“Now, really. You didn’t read that in a newspaper, did you?” 

Finn shrugs and squirms a little under her scrutiny. “Guess not. I just like…” he waves a hand at sky, trying to find the right words. “It’s cool, you know? It’s bigger than we are and we know absolute shit about it, really. It’s nice for there to be mysterious left.” 

There’s a joke on her tongue, he can feel it, but she lets it die and kisses him instead, and he’s glad because the last time she made a joke about him liking things bigger than himself, they didn’t speak for 3 days. 

There’s a different feel about their kiss tonight and he can’t decide what it is. There’s a rush and then a relief at the notion that her mum isn’t going to bust in and try to hold his hand or his dad won’t knock asking if they want tea. They’ve finally got time away from the gang and he’s so eager to see what they can explore because he doesn’t like mysteries when it comes to Rae. The universe, yes. The mind and body of the only girl to make him question if his heart might actually be able to speak, no. 

It wasn’t a conscious decision to bring two sleeping bags but he’s glad he did because the cool night air makes goosebumps raise on her skin and while he’s content to read her skin like Braille, the thought of her being uncomfortable makes him uncomfortable and he unzips the other bag and pulls it over them before wiggling her out of her tights and shirt. 

He’s been naked with other girls before but he’s never been so aware of the scent on someone’s skin or the feel of bone and muscle under his palm. He moans with her when his fingers push in and he shudders all over when she calls his name. Finn’s never been religious and he figures this is as close to heaven as he’ll ever be, so he closes his eyes and savors the feel of her hands on his body and hopes he lives a long time so this feeling will never end. 

“Finn?” She whispers. 

They’re both out of breath and huddled together and the meteor shower has started but he can’t tear his eyes away from her. “Hmm?” 

“I love you.” 

She’s said it before but there’s a raw honesty that makes him realize she doesn’t just mean for the moment. She means her heart’s been singing love songs about him (maybe they’ve been singing to each other) and she knows her dating days are over, too. 

There’s another shift in the air around them and she’s as frantic as he is when he whispers, “I love   
you, too.” They are fumbling over each other, mouths wet and sloppy on skin. He’s digging through his bag for a condom, his heart hammering because he knows he didn’t put any in but he’s thinking maybe, just maybe there’s one stuffed in a nook somewhere. 

But he comes up empty handed. 

He almost laughs. He’d never been without a condom, carried them around even when he knew he wouldn’t need one and now, when it’s the perfect time with the perfect girl, he can’t find one.   
Her mouth is nudging his neck, finding that spot just below his ear that makes him draw in a sharp breath. “I don’t…” his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He hadn’t planned this as well as he thought. 

It’s reckless and stupid and 30 years from now, he’ll chew his son out for doing the same, but she shifts her hips in invitation and he doesn’t think twice as he slides in her, both of them on fire with need and losing their breath at the most intimate contact either one of them has ever experienced. There are words pouring out of his mouth, straight from his heart so his brain can’t fuddle them and she’s moaning beneath him and he has all intentions of at least pulling out, but when she calls his name, nails catching his back, he shudders deep inside of her. 

He figured if anything like this ever happened, he’d be panicked the minute it was over. But he just kisses her face and smoothes her hair because even though this is the single dumbest thing he’s ever done, it’s also the best feeling he’s ever had (and when she smiles at him, he can tell she feels the same). 

There’s nothing left to do but watch the rest of the meteor shower because whatever happens, they’re in it together.


End file.
